The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Pelargonium plant, botanically known as Pelargonium crispum×Pelargonium grandiflorum and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Kuegraroli’.
The new Pelargonium plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventors in Dresden, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to develop new interspecific Pelargoniums that can be grown as potted and/or bedding plants.
The new Pelargonium plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventors in Dresden, Germany in 2006 of Pelargonium crispum ‘Randy’, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unidentified selection of Pelargonium grandiflorum, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Pelargonium plant was discovered and selected by the Inventors as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Dresden, Germany in December, 2006.
Asexual reproduction of the new Pelargonium plant by vegetative terminal cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Dresden, Germany since the spring of 2007, has shown that the unique features of this new Pelargonium plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.